moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Isles of Marandus
The Twin Isles of Marandus are two large islands off of the coast of Stranglethorn Vale with five smaller islands in between the large ones. The islands were once ruled by the Gurubashi Tribe. Until the Pirate-Lord, Pyris Marandus took the island with his Ebonskull Buccaneers by force. They slaughtered most of the trolls on the island and the only remaining troll village still standing is on the southern island. Zul'Zanzi Village is owned by the Gurubashi Tribe. Pyris named the islands after himself when he claimed them under his rule and built the pirate hold, Twin Watch. When Lord Marandus and his Ebonskull desecrated the troll's sacred Alter of Death, the Ancient Death Loa, Bwonsamdi appeared and cursed them all with undeath. They became skeletal husks of their former selves, filled with anger and hatred for the living. Pyris, now going by the name Captain Dread Eye, was forced to protect the islands and their troll inhabitants for as long as the loa wished and to destroy any ships that came close to the islands. Pyris Harbor was abandoned and the construction on Fort Defiance was never finished. Twin Watch lay abandoned on a cliff overlooking the ocean, slowly being swallowed by the jungle. The isles now belong to the Half-elven Lord and Lady, Aurios Vadvayne and Janiper Vadvayne, after they hired a crew to help them recover the deeds to Twin Watch and the islands that Pyris told Aurios about. They cleaned the island of skeletons and freed Pyris of his curse. Aurios and Janiper did not only find the deeds to The Twin Isles, but all the treasure that Pyris had collected over his many years as a pirate. Count Aurios has since repaired Fort Defiance and made it his military force command. He now lives in Twin Watch and watches over the growing and repopulating, Pyris Harbor. Geography Northwest Marandus Isle The north island is heavily jungled, with tree covered hills and caverns appearing out of nowhere on the ground. The ancient Gurubashi city of Zul'Raji is located on this island, but now lies in ruins since the Ebonskull Slaughter. As does the Alter of Death, an ancient sacrificial alter to the Death Loa, Bwonsamdi. The northern beach of the island is called The Skeletal Beach, it is covered in wooden spikes that are planted in the ground with skeleton bodies impaled on them. Southeast Marandus Isle The south island is covered in jungle. The southwest coast of the island is covered in many sharp rocks, the locals call it the Jagged Coast. The northern beach is called Shark Beach because of the sharks that stick close to the beach from the water. In the center of the island, a large volcano rises from the ground and is home to the Green Dragon, Ashleria and many other Green Dragonflight drakes and whelps. The northwest coast of this island is home to Pyris Harbor and the great Twin Watch keep. While the east coast of the island is home to the remaining Gurubashi in the village of Zul'Zanzi, Category:Islands Category:Places Category:Independent Category:House of Ravenshield Category:Jungles Category:Stranglethorn Vale Locations